superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Credits
Full credits for Frozen Directed by *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee Produced by *Peter Del Vecho, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Screenplay by *Jennifer Lee Story Inspired by "The Snow Queen" by *Hans Christian Andersen Story by *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee *Shane Morris Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Score Composed by *Christophe Beck Associate Producer *Aimee Scribner Editor *Jeff Draheim Visual Effects Supervisor *Steve Goldberg Art Director *Michael Giaimo Assistant Art Director *Lisa Keene Production Designer *David Womersley Character Design Supervisor *Bill Schwab Production Manager *Nicole P. Hearon Head of Story *Paul Briggs Head of Animation *Lino Di Salvo Director of Cinematography, Layout *Scott Beattie Director of Cinematography, Lighting *Mohit Kallianpur Technical Supervisor *Mark Hammel Character CG Supervisor *Frank Hanner Modeling Supervisor, Characters *Chad Stubblefield Modeling Supervisor, Environments *Jon Krummel Look Supervisor, Characters *Michelle Lee Robinson Look Supervisor, Environments *Hans-Joerg Keim Character TD Supervisor, Simulation *Keith Wilson Character TD Supervisors, Rigging *Carlos Cabral *Gregory Smith Technical Animation Supervisor *Mark Empey Effects Supervisors *Dale Mayeda *Marlon West Stereoscopic Supervisor *Katie A. Fico Animation Supervisors *Rebecca Wilson Bresee *Hyrum Virl Osmond *Malcon B. Pierce III *Tony Smeed *Wayne Unten Lighting Supervisors *Alessandro Jacomini *Hans-Joerg Keim *Richard E. Lehmann *Jason MacLeod *Robert L. Miles *Amol Sathe *Josh Staub Associate Technical Supervisors *Thaddeus P. Miller *Ricky Rieckenberg Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer *Odin Benitez Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Princess Anna: Kristen Bell *Elsa the Snow Queen: Idina Menzel *Kristoff: Jonathan Groff *Olaf: Josh Gad *Hans: Santino Fontana *Duke of Weselton: Alan Tudyk *Pabbie: Ciarán Hinds *Oaken: Chris Williams *Kai: Stephen Anderson *Bulda: Maia Wilson *Gerda: Edie McClurg *Bishop: Robert Pine *King of Arendelle: Maurice LaMarche *Young Anna: Livvy Stubenrauch *Young Elsa: Eva Bella *Teen Elsa: Spencer Ganus *Spanish Dignitary: Jesse Corti *German Dignitary: Jeffrey Marcus *Irish Dignitary: Tucker Gilmore Additional Voices Casting Associate *Cymbre Walk Production Finance Lead *Belinda M. Hsu Story Production Supervisor *Jessica Julius Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Story by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez Story Apprentice *Jihyun Park Production Assistants *Ashley Read *Elise M. L. Scanlan Editorial Production Supervisor *Heather Blodget First Assistant Editors *Anthony Durazzo *Eric Whitfield Second Assistant Editor *Brian Millman Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Additional Editorial Support *Rick Hammel *Danya Joseph *Karen White Production Coordinator *Leah Latham Production Assistant *Michelle McMillan Visual Development Production Supervisor *James E. Hasman Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Nathan Curtis Production Supervisor, Environments *James E. Hasman Character TDs, Rigging Character TDs, Simulation Modelers Production Coordinator *Marisa X. Castro Production Assistants, Characters *Allison Martin *Kit Turley Production Assistant, Environments *Jasmine Gonzalez Look Development Production Supervisor *Mike Huang Pre-Production Supervisor *Chuck Tappan Pre-Production Look Supervisor *Ryan Duncan Look Lead *Lance Summers Look Development Artists Matte Painter *Jang Lee Look Development Apprentices Look Development TDs Production Coordinator *Caitlin Peak Coons Layout Production Supervisor *Tucker Gilmore Layout Lead/Camera Polish *Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Layout Apprentices *Tyler Kupferer *Matt Sullivan Layout Trainee *Scott Armstrong Layout Finaling Artists *Celeste Joanette *Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage *Michael Talarico Layout TDs *Mike Harris *Jeff Sadler *Shweta Viswanathan Production Coordinator *Albert V. Ramirez Production Assistant *Allison Martin Animation Production Supervisor *Angela Frances D'Anna Lead 2D Animator *Mark Henn Animators Animating Assistants Animation Apprentices Animation TDs *Fabrice Ceugniet *Christopher Otto Gallagher *Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Production Coordinators *Laura M. Meredith *Kit Turley Production Assistant *Jessica "Jac" Chen Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Technical Animation Artists Production Coordinator *Brandon Holmes Production Assistant *Austin Salmi Crowds Animation Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Crowd Lead *Moe El-Ali Crowd Artists *Erin J. Elliott *John Murrah *Tuan Nguyen Additional Crowd Artist *Yasser Hamed Production Coordinator *Brandon Holmes Production Assistant *Austin Salmi Effects Production Supervisor *Lesley Addario Bentivegna Effects Designers *Ian J. Coony *Dan Lund Effects Animators Effects TDs *Tony Chai *Vijoy Gaddipati *Neelima Karanam Effects Apprentices *Shan Duan *Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Additional Effects *Lawrence Chai *Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Production Coordinator *Melissa Genoshe Production Assistant *Matt Schiavone Lighting Production Supervisor *Sheri Patterson Lighting Artists Lighting Apprentices Lighting TDs Assistant TDs Production Coordinators *Marisa X. Castro *Steph Gortz *Lauren Leffingwell Production Assistants *Derek Manzella *Ashley Read Stereo Production Supervisor *Julie Baner Stereo Artists Stereo Assistants Production Assistant *Jordan Beder Production Production Supervisors, Publicity *James E. Hasman *Dara McGarry Production Assistant, Publicity *Jasmine Gonzalez Production Supervisor, Sweatbox *Julie Baner Production Assistant, Sweatbox *Jordan Beder Assistant to Producer *Erin Senge Assistant to Directors *Halima Hudson Shotgun Software Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Production Finance Analyst *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Additional Production Support Music Original Songs Produced by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Score Produced by *Jake Monaco Songs Recorded and Mixed by *David Boucher Score Recorded and Mixed by *Casey Stone Songs Orchestrated by *Dave Metzger Score Orchestrations by *Kevin Kliesch *Dave Metzger *Tim Davies Songs Conducted by *Stephen Oremus Score Conducted by *Tim Davies Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Editor, Production/Songs *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score *Fernand Bos Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Vocal Coaching by *Sam Kriger Additional Song Orchestrations by *Christophe Beck *Stephen Oremus *Doug Besterman Additional Song Recording by *Kevin Harp *Joey Raia Digital Score Recordist *Larry Mah Score Coordinators *Leo Birenberg *Zach Robinson Score Technical Engineer *Tom Hardisty Technical Assistants *Ryan Robinson *Richard Wheeler Jr. Songs Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Score Contracted by *Peter Rotter Score Choir Contracted by *Jasper Randall Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music *JoAnn Kane Music Service “Frozen Heart” *Performed by Cast “Do You Want To Build A Snowman?” *Performed by Kristen Bell, Agatha Lee Monn, and Katie Lopez “For The First Time In Forever” *Performed by Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel “Love Is An Open Door” *Performed by Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana “Let It Go” *Performed by Idina Menzel “Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People” *Performed by Jonathan Groff “In Summer” *Performed by Josh Gad “For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)” *Performed by Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel “Fixer Upper” *Performed by Maia Wilson and Cast “Let It Go (Demi Lovato Version)” *Performed by Demi Lovato *Produced by Emanuel Kiriakou and Andrew Goldstein *Mixed by Serban Ghenea *Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Hollywood Records “Vuelie” and “Vuelie (Reprise)” *Written and Produced by Frode Fjellheim and Christophe Beck *Performed by Cantus *Conducted by Tove Ramlo-Ystad Featured Vocalist (Score) *Christine Hals Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Brent W. Hall Post Production Coordinator *Bryce Olson Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy *Doc Kane *Bill Higley Sound Services *The Walt Disney Studios, Burbank *Formosa Group Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor *Christopher T. Welch, MPSE Dialogue Editor *Eliza Pollack Zebert, MPSE Supervising Foley Editor *Todd Toon Foley Editor *Charles W. Ritter Sound Effects Editors *Jeff Sawyer *Angelo Palazzo *Greg Hedgepath, MPSE *Martyn Zub *Stephen P. Robinson First Assistant Sound Editor *Pernell L. Salinas Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Mix Technician *Brian Dinkins ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Digital Imaging Specialist *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Eliot Milbourn Domestic Film Color Timer *Jim Passon End Titles *Scarlet Letters End Title Art Design *Lisa Keene *David Womersley Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Film and Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Production Administrator *Patricia Adefolayan Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Camera Operator *Reza Kasravi Lead Localization Title Artist *Brian Rishel Localization Title Artist *David Feinner CGI Digital Artist *Kyle Strawitz Technology Technology Directors *Dan Candela *Jonathan E. Geibel Animation Technology Technology Manager *Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer *Mark A. McLaughlin Look/Effects/Dynamics Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Principal Software Engineers *David M. Adler *Andrew Selle Interaction Design Technology Trainee *Nara Yun Media Engineering Principal Media Engineer *Patrick Danford Pipeline/Engineering Services Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineer *Brent Burley *Todd Scopio Software Infrastructure Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Systems Engineering Technology Manager *Ronald L. Johnson Principal Engineers *Scott Burris *Marc Jordan *Doug White *Curtis Zinzilieta Mobile Systems Development Technology Manager *Matthew Schnittker Systems Operations Technology Manager *James Colby Bette Technical Support Technology Manager *Shannon R. Howard Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Sr. Graphic Designer *James Lavrakas Technology Coordinator *Dawn Halloran Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Executive Administrative Support Production Support & Artist Management Development Marketing & Publicity Business & Legal Affairs Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Talent Development & Recruiting Training Digital Art Services *Kent Gordon Caffeination *Carlos Benavides Special Projects Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Consumer Products Security In Memoriam *Poppy, Lola, Caleb, Kayla The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust and the Pixar Braintrust for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, support, ingenuity, and good humor. Special Thanks Production Babies The views and opinions expressed by Kristoff in the film that all men eat their own boogers are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Original Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available From Prints by DeLuxe® ©2013 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Musical Films